Simplesmente amor
by Hikary.Puri
Summary: Aos sete anos os pais dela morrem em um acidente de carro. Ela vai morar com os primos... Até os dezessete anos ela somente tem como amigo seu primo, Inuyasha, depois ela vai começando a ver a vida, as curtições, e os problemas!
1. Day by Day

Somente amor...

Ele me incomoda... Arrogante, presunçoso!

Afinal... O que ele vê de tão impressionante em si mesmo? As vezes ele é tão intragável!

Mas não digo que seja de todo mal, ele é tão doce e terno quando quer, Deus, como duas personalidades tão opostas ocupam o mesmo corpo! Mas hoje, definitivamente, passou dos limites! Age como se eu fosse propriedade dele, ele é só meu melhor amigo, ou a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço, mas nada além disso! Oh esqueci de citar, ele é meu _único _amigo, mas já basta. Como já disse ele é realmente uma graça de pessoa quando quer. Pena que ele não age assim todo tempo!

Não que eu queira ter algo com um desajeitado como houjo, ou um absolutamente convencido como Kouga, mas isso não dá direito a _ele _de me tratar como um objeto de sua posse, certo?

- Pelos céus Kagome. Onde estava? Saiu de lá tão apressada que te procurei até agora!

- O que houve Inuyasha, seu nariz perdeu a sensibilidade ou não reconheceu meu cheiro? - Aposto que estreitei os olhos... Esse infeliz não aprende que os piores momentos de vir falar comigo quando estou irritada? Oh esqueci que o Inuyasha é um presunçoso burro como uma porta!

- Nem um dos dois, senhorita, mas não imaginei que viesse para casa!

- Inuyasha, para onde mais eu iria? - Oh, definitivamente ele _é _burro como uma porta! Ou pior... Não duvido!

Sim, eu vejo defeitos _demais _nas pessoas! Ou melhor, apenas enxergo como elas são e sou prepotente o suficiente de não querer tê-las por perto. Se querem saber como o Inuyasha se tornou meu melhor amigo, bem essa é uma história peculiar. Depois que meus pais morreram em um maldito acidente de carro, eu fui morar com a irmã da minha mãe, minha tia Izayoi. E o Inuyasha, sim, ele é meu primo. Então eu convivo com ele dês dos sete anos de idade, e atualmente eu tenho dezessete, ele tem vinte, mas isso é outra história.

- Faça o favor de não me irritar, sim? - Maldito arrogante, oh sim, eu amo meu primo certo? Na verdade eu gosto dele sim, é um amigo maravilhoso! Mas ele tem o dom de me irritar!

- Dês de quando eu te obedeço Inuyasha?

- Dês de nunca, você não tem juízo!

- Como se você tivesse - estreitei os olhos novamente. - Inuyasha, por favor, saia daqui, priminho querido!

- E como você me obriga a isso? - Ele tinha que ter esse ar convencido não é?

- Você está ficando arrogante demais, começa a parecer o Kouga sabia?

- Não me compare aquele lobo!

- Então não faça por merecer. - Simplesmente não pude conter o sorriso irônico. - Enfim, eu vou para o meu quarto Inuyasha... Afinal, como diz o ditado: Os incomodados que se mudem.

Me fechei no quarto, finalmente posso pensar sem aquele intrometido fazendo um comentário presunçoso a todo tempo! Eu não gosto de brigar com ele... Isso é fato, mas ele não entende, simplesmente não entende a tamanha irritação que ele causa em mim!

Do que adianta ficar aqui amaldiçoando meu amado cretino? De nada eu sei... Mas as vezes é reconfortante saber que eu posso ao menos xingá-lo em pensamento sem ouvir uma estereotipada resposta irônica a meu respeito por isso.

Peguei o caderno... Deus, isso sim, escrever. Uma das poucas coisas que me acalmam, deixar sua imaginação fluir, e você transpassar a sua idéia para o papel, é uma deliciosa sensação!

- Ahhh! - Tomei um susto quando aquele baka, como se eu não soubesse que era, empurrou as minhas costas para frente enquanto eu, pateticamente, caia na cama. Eu não posso ter um dia normal não é?

- Se assustou bruxa? - É, parece que ele _nunca _vai deixar isso acontecer.

- Oi para você também _Inu-chan _- Realmente foi compensadora a irritação que eu notei, quase faiscando, naquele lindo par de orbes dourados - E não eu não me assustei, apenas adqüiri a mania de gritar enquanto eu finjo que caio na cama!

- Não tinha reparado nessa sua mania antes... Bom, mas o que estava fazendo bruxa?

- Antes de você chegar e me interromper _Inu-chan_...

- Não me chame assim

- Não me chame de bruxa então - sorri - mas continuando antes de você me interromper, eu estava pegando a minha caneta para escrever... Na verdade não notei você abrindo a porta.

- Mas eu não entrei pela porta.

- É incrível como mesmo depois de dez anos eu ainda não me acostumei com a sua mania de entrar pela janela!

- Como sabe que entrei pela janela?

- Inuyasha, não me acostumei, mas não sou burra! - Estreitei os olhos de novo, nós realmente vamos começar a discutir... _de novo? _- Como se eu nunca tivesse lhe visto entrar pela janela!

- Se é assim... Bom, eu posso esperar enquanto você escreve?

- Pode. Me responde uma coisa, o que você prefere Inuyasha, escrever, desenhar ou cantar? Sabe que eu amo os três, mas prefiro escrever.

- E eu prefiro ler o que você escreve. - sorriu

- Eu já te disse que prefiro quando você age assim do que quando age como um maldito prepotente arrogante certo?

- Acho que algumas vezes - Ele somente sorriu enquanto lia meu caderno de poesias... E eu comecei a escrever, o que mais poderia ser feito?

Depois de algum tempo totalmente submersa em pensamentos, enquanto dava continuidade as minhas histórias, notei que estava silêncio demais, me virei e vi aquela cena graciosa. O inuyasha, ainda deitado no meu puf, com o caderno sobre o abdômen dormindo com uma expressão serena.

- " Ele consegue ficar mais bonito ainda quando dorme... Pare Kagome, ele é seu primo, seu amigo! Somente isso! "

Não pude evitar dos meus lábios se contorcerem em um sorriso ao ver aquelas lindas orelhinhas se movimentando lentamente, coloquei um travesseiro nas costas dele e retirei o caderno das mãos dele com delicadeza para que não acordasse, o que foi totalmente inútil, por que ele me puxou fazendo com que eu caísse em cima dele.

- Estava fingindo que dormia baka?

- Não até você colocar o travesseiro nas minhas costas - sorriu me abraçando - depois... Sim eu estava fingindo que dormia. - riu

- Maldito cretino. - ri também

- Bom, vamos dormir Inuyasha, eu tô cansada... - Levantei sem ter coragem de encará-lo. Por que? Simples, porque eu finalmente me dei conta da posição em que estávamos e corei furiosamente! - Vou tomar banho, boa noite Inu-chan - dei um beijo no rosto dele, peguei meus pertences e me tranquei no banheiro.

Senti a agradável água quente correr pelo meu corpo, me acalmando. Enquanto tomava aquela duxa me deixei levar pelos pensamentos que me atordoavam... Afinal o que eu sentia pelo meu primo? Só amizade certo? Mas quando ele me olha, eu me sinto irresistivelmente atraída pelos olhos dourados que ele possui. E não consigo deixar de corar quando ele me abraça! Mas primos se abraçam não é! Então, por que diabos eu coro?

Saí do meu banho e vesti a camisola azul bebê saindo do banheiro em seguida.

- "Eu vou dormir que é a melhor coisa que eu faço."

**oOo**

PI PI PI PI PI

Ai meu deus... Eu definitivamente, odeio esse despertador!

Mas, hoje é sábado, e eu tenho que curtir meu fim de semana.

E olha que bom, está um lindo dia de sol! E sabe que me jogar na piscina lá de baixo me parece uma idéia bem tentadora?

Coloquei um biquíni vermelho, uma canga vermelha e rosa, as havaianas da mesma cor, e um boné, para completar, também vermelho. Resumindo, o que é um pontinho vermelho em uma piscina de Tókio? Kagome Higurashi.

Agora é só entrar naquela águinha gelada e ficar curtindo a manhã do meu sábado! Sem aborrecimentos... Sem Inuy...

- Bom dia Bruxa! - Acho que me precipitei...

- Bom dia Inu-chan...

- Só não encalha na borda da piscina Willy - Definitivamente eu me precipitei

- Inuyasha eu posso ser muitas coisas... Mas gorda não é uma delas, eu acho.

- Não, realmente não é uma delas... Mas não custa tentar né?

- Nada a declarar! - Na verdade tudo que conseguir foi dar de ombros e rir também quando vi o Inuyasha rir do próprio comentário. Eu não sei... Me sinto estranha quando ele sorri! - Você vai sair?

- Vou... Por que?

- Nada não... É que se não fosse ia te convidar para ir para a piscina comigo. - Tenho que admitir que estou decepcionada... Não me perguntem porque! Já que eu também não faço a mínima idéia, e também estou curiosa... Onde ele vai?

- Outro dia K-chan... Se eu voltar e você ainda estiver aí, eu entro. - Affz, odeio quando ele sorri dessa maneira! Não que não queira vê-lo sorrindo, mas, eu fico tão... Bah, nem eu sei como fico!

- Promete?

- Prometo... - Passei direto por ele seguindo para a piscina, e foi uma pontada aguda no peito o que eu senti quando ouvi o barulho da moto. "Baka, podia ter me convidado! Ele sabe que eu amo andar de moto! "

**oOo**

"Onde diabos o Inuyasha se meteu! Já passam das quatro e ele ainda não chegou... Ficar aqui na pscina já perdeu a graça!" Ouvi o barulho da moto e me virei sorridente esperando ele passar... Mas ele não estava sózinho, estava ouvindo duas vozes. E bem, o que me apareceu foi o Inuyasha e mais uma garota. " Parecida comigo até... " Não pude evitar o pensamento. Olhei para ele, sem me dignar a fazer a pergunta entalada na minha garganta...

- Gomen Kagome... Acabei me esquecendo e... - Ele se... _esqueceu_? Não é ele que vive se gabando do seu " eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas?"... Ok Inuyasha, agora você conseguiu me irritar! _de novo _devo acrescentar.

- Não tudo bem! Não vou atrapalhar quando está com visita certo? - Sim, eu fiz um esforço tremendo para poder sorrir, antes de pular na água nadando pela piscina. Quem era aquela garota? Ele parecia tão... _feliz, _tão descontraído, diferente de quando está comigo, estamos sempre brigando e discutindo! Alguém pode me explicar por que diabos eu me sinto tão mal por causa de uma cena tão comum! Sim, pois qual o problema de ver seu primo com uma... amiga? O que ela é do?... Inuyasha...

Droga, está vendo, agora por culpa dele perdi a vontade de ficar na piscina, ou melhor perdi _mais _a vontade de ficar na piscina né? E pensar que eu fiquei a tarde esperando aquele baka pretensioso voltar!

Subi para o meu quarto, não deixando de me entristecer ao ouvir as risadas vindo do quarto dele enquanto passava no corredor.

Me lembro de ter dito algo parecido com isso ontem mas... Vou tomar um banho e dormir que são as melhores coisas a se fazer...

**oOo**

Hm... Estou tão cansada, mas infelizmente, acabou o sono...

Afinal, que horas são? Oh sim, oito e meia... O QUE, OITO E MEIA? Meu Deus, eu dormi muito! Será que ela já foi embora?

Não sei, mas eu estou com fome... Não almocei esperando o Inu no baka, mas não vou me arriscar a descer agora e ter uma indigestão comendo junto com os dois. Não mesmo!

Bem, eu vou ficar escrevendo, daqui a pouco eles já devem ter terminado de comer, o jantar é servido as oito!

Abri o caderno de poesias começando a anotar as palavras

" Tears of a rain,

A suave melodia,

Das chuvas batendo contra o solo,

arcando com a calmaria,

o ruído, destruindo meu silêncio.

As cores, agora são foscas,

minhas rotinas tétricas, toscas,

com a frieza que paira sobre o ar,

Sozinha...

Pagando pelos erros,

dessa vida minha.

Preenchendo inutilmente mas esta página.

Com esse espasmo de dor em meu peito,

tudo turvo, sem ver direito,

estreitando os olhos nessa realidade solitária,

Nesse esquema,

De vida precária,

Sobre a beleza,

que é minha tristeza

Que me abate,

olhando pela beleza delas,

pelas janelas,

a beleza dessas lágrimas de chuva"**(1)**

Enfim, o tempo voa quando eu escrevo e já são dez para as nove!

Vou descer antes que meu estomago comece a roncar por comida!

- Onde esteve, bruxa?

- Em nenhum lugar que te interesse Inuyasha... - Ah sim, ele não esperava que eu agisse normal com ele depois de ele me dar um bolo e trazer aquela garota para cá não é?

- Calma, tá estressadinha é? - Arrogante, pretensioso, baka!

- Isso não te interessa!

- Você poderia fingir que tem educação e ter vindo jantar com a gente! O que acha que Kikyou pensou de você?

- Pouco me importa o que ela pensa ou deixa de pensar de mim! - Quase me senti triste pela forma ultrajada que ele me olhou... Quem sabe se eu não estivesse _tão _irritada.

- Que bicho te mordeu hoje, bruxa? Parecia bem feliz pela manhã!

- Bicho nenhum inuyasha! E disse tudo eu _estava _feliz pela _manhã_! Agora dá para sair da minha frente que eu quero ir para o meu quarto! - Falei quando tentei passar e ele me impediu entrando no meu caminho.

- Não! Você não vai a lugar algum! - Prepotente, grosso, estúpido!

- Quem me impede? - Tentei passar e ele me segurou pela cintura. - Dá para me soltar Inuyasha!

- O que aconteceu com você Kagome! - "Tem certeza de que você não sabe?" Me contive para não perguntar. Calma Kagome, pense em buda, pense em coisas boas... Isso, boa menina!

- Nada, não aconteceu nada Inuyasha... - Tá vendo, consegui me acalmar! É só ficar dois segundos sem pensar diretamente nesse idiota que eu consigo me acalmar.

- Tá calminha agora, boa menina!

- Não fale como se estivesse falando com um cachorro inu-chan

- Tá vendo, já até me chamou por esse... Apelidinho irritante.

- Não é um "apelidinho irritante", é kawaii! - Sorri para ele, o que diabos eu posso fazer, eu não fico irritada com ele por muito tempo... Incrível isso, sendo que ele parece ter tanto prazer em me irritar! - Inu-chan, quanto tempo pretende ficar me segurando?

- O tempo que eu quiser bruxa - ele sorriu me soltando e virando para sala... - Quer ver um filme?

- Qual?

- Não sei...

- Romance?

- Não... Terror?

- Credo Inuyasha, sabe que eu detesto filmes de terror!

- Por favor? - Ele me pediu com aqueles olhinhos de filhotinho abandonado... Quem resiste a esse olhar?

-Tá, tá vai! Mas nem venha reclamar depois se eu gritar! - sorri para ele passando por ele indo para a sala. - E então, vai ficar aqui parado ou vai ver o filme comigo?

- Ahn? Ah, sim, vamos logo bruxa.

- Você fica tão bonitinho corado... Quase me aproveito da situação!

- Jura?

- Na verdade não...

- Vamos logo baka! - Ai ai... As vezes é tão divertido irritá-lo! Fazer o que se ele torna tão fácil?

- Claro Inu-chan... Claro!

Ai meu Deus eu tô com medo, o filme mal começou e eu já começo a ficar com medo!

Tudo bem, já passou...

Continuamos vendo o filme... Amigo oculto o nome. As cenas começam a ficar mais fortes! Ai eu tô com medo, não... Pera, o que ele vai fazer com ela!

- AIIIIIII! - Não me perguntem como, mas na cena crítica do filme eu 'vooei' por assim dizer, no pescoço do inu! Ai que medo...

- Calma Kagome, é só um filme... - Ele me abraçou... Por que diabos ele consegue me acalmar dessa maneira? - Desculpa você disse que não gostava de terror mas eu...

- Não, tudo bem Inu-chan, vamos terminar de ver, certo?

- Tá bom...

- Inu-chan?

- O que foi?

- Posso ficar abraçada com você? É que eu tô com medo!

- Tudo bem. - Ele me puxou mais para perto... É tão bom sentir ele assim perto de mim! Me acalma, me dá confiança.

Continuamos vendo o filme, e eu sempre acabava apertando ele nas partes mais fortes, não que fosse intencional, mas é que eu realmente sou medrosa! Patético, eu sei.

- Aiii, finalmente acabou... Mas e aquela garotinha hein? Ela era igual o pai? Ai! Estou com medo de novo tá vendo! - Ri, ouvindo ele rir também.

- Você é muito medrosa sabia!

- Isso foi cruel! - Eu ri mais, e ele idem... É tão raro ver ele rindo assim! " pelo menos comigo " Pensei lembrando amargamente daquela garota, tal de Kikyou!

- Bom Inu-chan, está tarde e eu ainda estou com fome! Por causa de alguém que não me deixou ir comer alguma coisa na cozinha quando eu desci!

- Vamos comer alguma coisa logo!

**oOo**

Domingo... Eu odeio esse dia, por que você sabe que está chegando segunda feira e eu nunca quero ir para a aula de novo!

" Afinal, quem quer?"

Levantei, sentindo o corpo dolorido... Culpa do Inuyasha que ficou fazendo cósquinha em mim ontem! Onde já se viu!

Mas enfim... Deixa eu descer que eu acordei com fome!

Tomei um café da manhã reforçado e decidi... Nada demais na verdade, só que eu vou na praia. Não estou nem um pouco afim de repetir a cena de ontem!

Dessa vez coloquei um biquíni com a parte de cima amarela e a parte de baixo verde e uma simples mini saia jeans por cima, arrumei a bolsa com celular, óculos e tudo mais que uma garota pode querer na praia, Deus queira que ao menos na praia eu possa ficar em paz... Calcei a rasteirinha verde e fui.

- Bom dia bruxa.

- Bom dia Inu-chan...

- Maldita mania! - Não pude evitar de sorrir, a inu-chan as vezes você é tão infantil, mas não deixa de ser kawaii!

- É a sua de me chamar de bruxa. - vi ele sorrir da mesma forma que eu, diabos inuyasha, deveriam te proibir de sorrir desse jeito. Depois de séculos finalmente notei que ele estava só com uma bermuda azul e preta e uma regata também preta. - Onde vai Inuyasha?

- Para piscina, e você, vai para a praia?

- Vou, quer vir comigo?

- É, você merece depois do bolo de ontem - quase me irritei ao lembrar disso sabia? Mas eu estava feliz, pelo menos por enquanto, então deixa eu curtir minha felicidade! - Vai de carro?

- Estava pensando... Por que?

- Por que como eu sei que uma certa Kagome Higurashi gosta de andar de moto eu estava pensando em ir com a honda.

- Ai, eu já disse que te amo hoje priminho? - Eu literalmente voei no pescoço dele, é que eu realmente _amo _andar de moto, mas faz um bom tempo que ele não me convida.

- Vamos logo! - A risada dele é tão gostosa de ouvir... Queria que ele fosse assim o tempo inteiro, por que quando ele não está nesse 'humor' a gente vive discutindo! Certo, Kagome, nada de pensar em coisas ruins! E fomos.

Eu realmente amo andar de moto, por mim nem estaria parando para ir para a praia agora, ficaria dando voltas! Mas como se o Inuyasha fosse deixar não é! Afinal, infelizmente a moto é dele.

- Vamos ficar aqui? - A voz dele acabou me tirando do transe que eu estava, nem notei quando já estávamos bem avançados na areia, perto das águas do mar, que nessa praia aliás, são lípidas. É realmente lindo!

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em...

- Pular aquela pedra e ir lá para aquela prainha, que nunca tem ninguém, certo?

- Claro... Como se você não soubesse. - Pisquei enquanto caminhávamos em direção a pedra. - Sua parte Inu-chan - Sorri quando senti o braço dele correr pela minha cintura e pular a pedra.

- É incrível como depois de tanto tempo você ainda se assusta quando eu pulo essa pedra!

- Isso eu, infelizmente, não posso contestar! - Aqui é realmente lindo, mas mais bonito que a própria praia, não que aqui não fosse uma praia, mas é mais parecido com uma baia pequena. A água é calma por causa das rochas, a areia, além de branquinha, não é muita, tendo mais para perto da rocha que pulamos algo parecido com um jardinzinho, cheio de flores do campo. Uma das minhas prediletas!

- Vai ficar aí só olhando a paisagem ou vai mergulhar?

- O que você acha? - Sorri jogando a bolsa na areia e tirando o short, depois assistindo de camarote o Inu tirar a regata.

- Ai que água friaaa! - É eu constatei isso depois de pular de uma das rochas pequenas que tem aqui.

- Nada que esquenta. - Não posso deixar de sorrir depois de escutar ele dizendo a _minha frase_!

**oOo**

- Ai, cansei!

- Claro o que mais você queria, nós estamos aqui des das oito, e já são quase cinco e meia!

- Hei, inu-chan, quer ir para a praia para a gente comer alguma coisa e vermos o por do sol, como a gente fazia? - Quando eu e o inuyasha éramos pequenos a gente sentava na rocha alta que separa essa baia da praia e ficávamos vendo o por do sol, é um espetáculo lindo... Tudo para mim é lindo aqui nessa praia!

- Tá, vamos. - Ele concordou? Assim, de primeira? Sem eu ter que insistir... Espera aí, isso é um milagre! Hei ET devolve o meu primo! - Do que está rindo bruxa?

- Você não vai gostar de saber inu!

Comemos um sanduíche e ele pulou de novo naquela rocha. Estendi a canga e vi o Inuyasha sentar, mas como a minha canga é bem pequena, daquelas que você amarra na cintura, só para uma pessoa mesmo, não tinha espaço para mim!

- Hei, folgado, dá para me dizer como é que eu sento aí agora? - Me aproximei, ficando frente a frente com ele, com as mãos na cintura.

- Simples oras! - Ele me puxou! Maldito seja... E eu? Eu caí no colo dele! Ah, vamos esquecer isso e ver o por do sol, afinal, um dia feliz eu mereço!

**Continua ---S2-- **

Sub diretor geral: JESSY OLHA A CÂMERA!

O que? Já tá gravando! Meu deus, meu cabelo!

Hm err... n.n"

Oiê!

E aí gostaram? Não me perguntem de onde surgiu essa idéia, simplesmente, brotou!

Não sei se ficou realmente bom, mas eu dediquei a minha semana inteira a ela... Ah se a minha mãezinha sabe que eu gastei a aula de matemática escrevendo fic! Mas abafando o caso, eu gostei. É uma idéia beeem diferente de romanticide não é?

Mas mesmo assim, eu tenho tantos estilos de escrever - não que nenhum deles seja bom n.n - que nem sei qual é o principal! Ficou até bem grandinho para o que eu esperava! 8 páginas do word com a fonte em verdana com tamanho 8! Sim, não foi nem em tamanho 10!

Eu gostei bastante e tá mais do que claro qual é o casal principal!

Inu: E qual é? Não achei claro não!

Jessy: Claro inu, é modo de dizer! n.n'

Inu: Tá mas... QUE IDÉIA É ESSA DE COLOCAR A KAGOME ME XINGANDO DESSA MANEIRA NA FIC?

Jessy: - sussurra - Nada mais que a verdade?

Inu: Eu ouvi ¬¬

Jessy: - Gota - Então esquece.

Inu: Me dá logo então o roteiro!

Jessy: Tá depois eu te entrego

Inu: Então tá, tchau!

Como se eu fosse entregar alguma coisa para ele neh? ¬¬

Bem gente, quem leu essa minha "mini" nota muito obrigada viu?

Kissus e até o próximo cap!


	2. With you

Simplesmente amor

Cap 1

- Hei, folgado, dá para me dizer como é que eu sento aí agora? - Me aproximei, ficando frente a frente com ele, com as mãos na cintura.

- Simples oras! - Ele me puxou! Maldito seja... E eu? Eu caí no colo dele! Ah, vamos esquecer isso e ver o por do sol, afinal, um dia feliz eu mereço!

**"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart **

**Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl **

**The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love **

**But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated "**

(_A verdadeira "eu" é uma menina do sul vestida com seu Levis e um coração aberto_

_Eu gostaria de poder dizer a salvação do mundo, como se eu fosse uma Super-Garota_

_A verdadeira "eu" gosta de rir a noite inteira deitando na grama falando só de amor_

_Mas ultimamente eu tenho sido diferente a vida ficou tão complicada) _

cap dois - With you

PI PI PI

Ai ai, estou feliz!

Sabe quando se acorda bem humorada? É o meu caso, meu dia ontem foi tão bom! Mas eu quero dormir mais um poquinho...

- Acorda minha preguiçosa favorita, se não ninguém vai a aula hoje - Bom, pelo menos ele também está de bom humor viu? O que um bom e calmo dia não faz com duas pessoas! Mas infelizmente eu tenho que levantar da minha caminha gostosa...

- Bom dia Inu! - Levantei e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. - Sai para eu poder tomar banho e me vestir! - Ele me obedeceu? O milagre!

Eu amo esse meu chuveiro, a água sai dele na temperatura exata! Mas enfim, coloquei a toalha e fui escolher a roupa, tinha que ser rápida então peguei só uma regata verde água com uma borboleta estampada e uma calça jeans justa e all star jeans. Me vesti e desci.

- Vamos Inu?

- Vamos - Ele me puxou, e eu pensando que a gente ia a pé, que nada, ele me levou para a moto!

- O que está acontecendo com você Inuyasha! - Ele parece confuso... Mas quem está confusa aqui sou EU!

- Como assim?

- Você só pode estar com febre, só pode! Está sendo gentil e fazendo tudo que eu gosto des de ontem! - Ele sorriu, com aquele sorriso lindo que só o inu-chan tem!

- Ah, é isso bruxa? Não aconteceu nada, só não quero mais brigar com você!

- Também não quero brigar com você meu arrogante convencido favorito! - Rimos juntos e eu dei um beijo no rosto dele antes de subirmos na moto, e eu mais que rápida coloquei o capacete! Por que? Simples, por que eu senti meu rosto aquecer e tenho aquela _certeza _de que estou corada!

**oOo**

Chegamos no colégio em menos de 20 minutos! Um récorde, anotem no guiness, Kagome Higurashi não está atrasada! Na verdade faltam uns quinze minutos para começar a aula!

Sentamos debaixo de uma sakura, conversando sobre futilidades mesmo sabe! A quanto tempo eu não fico nessa paz com o inuyasha? Realmente, faz muito tempo...

O Inu fechou a cara... O que será que houve? Ele murmurou alguma coisa, mas eu não entendi.

- O que disse Inu-chan?

- Eu disse que o...

- Bom dia K-chan! - Eu simplesmente _odeio _esse apelido, as únicas pessoas que podem me chamar assim são: Minha mãe, que Deus a tenha, e o Inu!

- Bom dia Kouga. - Suspirei... Isso está se tornando tétrico! Todo santo dia o Kouga vem aqui, enche o saco aí das duas uma: Ou o Inu dá um soco nele, e eu nem fico aqui para ver o resto, ou ele começa a agir como se eu fosse posse dele, e eu? Eu começo a discutir com ele, aí parece que o Kouga desiste e sai daqui. - Não me chame assim Kouga, eu já disse!

- Mas eu ouvi o cara de cachorro te chamando assim, K-chan! - Senti meu sangue correr mais rápido e esquentar até o pé da orelha, eu sempre me irrito quando ele começa a falar mal do inuyasha, e mais, na minha cara!

- Primeiro: Não o chame assim! - ele me olhou confuso, ai que anta! - segundo: Não me chame assim! Terceiro, e não menos importante: O Inuyasha é o Inuyasha, e você é o Kouga. O _Inuyasha _pode me chamar assim, como _você não _é o Inuyasha você _não _pode, entendeu? - Ouvi o Inuyasha rir do meu lado. Não posso evitar, eu tenho que rir também, a cara misturada de confusa e decepcionada do Kouga no fim virou... Cômica! Ele nem disse mais nada, apenas virou e saiu.

- Você foi má, K-chan! - Ele disse sério, mas dava para ver o riso nos olhos dele!

- Ah, eu sei Inu, mas ele já está me tirando do sério!

Continuamos lá até que tocou o sinal, eu fui para a minha sala, já que eu sou do 2° colegial, e o Inu foi para o outro lado do campus, na área da faculdade. Qual é a aula de agora? Ah, lembrei! Literatura... O que? Literatura? Eu simplesmente detesto literatura! Eu devo ter feito algo de muito errado em outra encarnação!

Sentei no meu lugar, ouvindo os murmurios a meu respeito correrem pela sala... De novo! Ah, sim, eu não contei como eu sou amada nessa turma não é? Pois bem, é que no ano passado eu tive uma briga _daquelas _com uma das 'populares' da escola. Minha querida Ayame! Depois disso né, adivinhem? Todo mundo ficou do lado dela e eu virei o que sou agora... Lembra que eu disse que o Inu era o meu único amigo? Então mais uma razão!

- Ei, fiquem quietos, eu já estou dentro de sala. - A voz da Yuka, minha professora, me fez 'acordar' do meu transe. Olhei para as feições bonitas da professora, aliás da tão exigente professora, ela não adimite erros! - Hoje teremos uma aluna nova, Srta. Nomuro, pode entrar. - A garota nova também é bonita... Me senti a feia quando olhei para ela. Feições delicadas, um corpo bonito, malenas e orbes castanhos. Enfim, meu olhar cruzou com o dela antes de eu ignorar e começar a desenhar uma borboleta na mão de uma garota no caderno... Na verdade eu desenho, uma das poucas coisas que eu faço bem, além de escrever, claro! Olhei de soslaio e vi ela fazendo uma reverencia antes de falar.

- Prazer, eu sou Nomuro Sango, venho de Okinawa. - Ela sorriu. A professora olhou-a detalhadamente, antes de voltar a falar.

- A srta. Nomuro chegou agora, que é abril... - Eu sorri quando ela disse isso, eu amo esse mês! É meu aniversário! - Então já estamos com a matéria avançada, eu gostaria que a srta. sentasse ali, atrás de Hojo por favor. - A garota pareceu não entender, louca esta professora não? Como ela vai saber quem é o Hojo! - Oh desculpe, ali, aquele de cabelos castanhos - Apontou para o garoto - Ao lado da senhorita Higurashi. - Ela apontou para mim... Senhor, mais uma né? Ela caminhou até a carteira ao lado da minha, já que aqui são fileiras de duplas.

- Oi prazer - Ela falou baixo enquanto se sentava, nem me dei ao trabalho de virar. - Qual o seu nome?

- Kagome. - Continuei desenhando, já tinha feito a borboleta, agora estava nas feições da garota.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete. - Continuei desenhando.

- Você é daqui de Tókio mesmo?

- Sou... - Parei de desenhar olhando para ela. - Mais quantas perguntas? Quer uma biografia minha logo!

- É, também foi um prazer conhecer você. - Ela sorriu divertida, enquanto abria o caderno para anotar a matéria, resolvi fazer o mesmo para não ficar com notas baixas depois.

**oOo**

Affz, finalmente acabou as aulas! Eu já não aguentava mais!

- Vamos logo bruxa! - Ai meu deus! Tô tendo uma taquicardia...

- QUE SUSTO INUYASHA! - Me virei, pronta para matá-lo! Mas ele estava rindo... Sabe, eu vou aproveitar em quanto ele está assim comigo. Vai que é passageiro né! Sorri também, mas por que não brincar? - Pronto para correr? - Ele me olhou de novo, entrando na brincadeira, e correu para o jardim, o mesmo que estávamos de manhã. Pulei em cima dele, caindo nas costas dele, que caiu também.

- O que está fazendo K-chan?

- Pulando em cima de você! - Ri de novo, me sentando na altura da cintura dele, agora eu me vingo, e com muito gosto! Comecei a fazer cósquinha nele, na região do abdomen... Ele ficou rindo um pouco enquanto eu aproveitava minha vingança, não me perguntem como, mas ele conseguiu inverter as posições, mas eu não estava de costas como ele, fiquei de frente. Ele começou a fazer cósquinha na minha barriga. Calma Kagome, ignore se mantenha séria. Séria... Séria... Ah para o inferno com o orgulho! Eu ri, e ri muito! Des de que eu era criança eu não me divertia desse jeito, tão... Despreocupado!

- Hei, o que estão fazendo? - A voz feminina, era descontraida e... enciumada. Cerrei os olhos quando ouvi ela falando! Tudo sempre tem que acabar com a minha felicidade não é!

- Ah, oi Kikyou - Não me perguntem como eu não vomitei, não _somente _pelo nome, mas também pelo modo carinhoso que ele falou. - Eu estava me vingando dela, que pulou nas minhas costas e me derrubou depois ficou fazendo cocégas, sabe K-chan? - Ele ressaltou a última parte e eu não podia deixar de rir!

- Oh sim, Inu-chan! - Meu sangue correr mais rápido, quem essa... Coisa pensa que é! Tudo bem, calma Kagome, ele é seu primo tem direito de ter uma... Namorada, certo? Então por que diabos eu me sinto mal assim!

- Bem como eu não sou candelabro para ficar segurando vela eu vou para casa... Tchau Inu-chan. - Ele me sorriu e eu respondi. Passei ao lado da tal 'namorada' me controlando para não esbarrar nela _sem querer_!

Continuei seguindo sem me importar, ou pelo menos tentando não me importar, se eu fosse sincera adimitiria que estou morrendo de ciumes daqueles dois, mas antes que eu falasse alguma besteira, axei melhor sair de lá.

- Oi Kagome!

- Oi Sango.

- Que que houve?

- Nada não... - Continuei andando e ela comigo. - Por que diabos você continua andando comigo?

- Ah, por que eu queria ser sua amiga. - Tá tudo bem, meio surpresa por causa disso, mas tudo bem, vamos lá! - Eu gostei de você! Fora que as pessoas daqui parecem tão...

- Intragáveis?

- Exatamente!

- Não só parecem como são... - Ela riu, e eu acabei rindo também.

- Ouvi uma garota comentar que você tem uma tatuagem, é verdade?

- Ah, é sim!

- O que que é?

- Uma rosa pequena com uma borboleta nela.

- Parece ser linda!

- Eu acho pelo menos - Sorri, vendo ela fazer o mesmo, virei de costas e levantei um pouco a blusa, dando visão a tatuagem na altura do meio do quadril.

- Oh, que linda! - Eu ri vendo a empolgação dela. - Eu quero fazer uma a algum tempo, mas minha mãe diz que eu sou nova demais! Como convenceu a sua?

- Minha mãe morreu a dez anos - Vi ela olhar para mim parecendo arrependida e eu sorri.

- Oh, desculpe eu não sabia!

- Eu moro com meus tios e meu primo... - Ela sorriu também. - E eles, além de viverem viajando a negócios, junto com meu outro primo, o mais velho, e deixam tudo que a gente pede por que não podem ficar muito tempo com a gente, então, eles querem que a gente aproveite quando pode.

- Isso deve ser... Muito show!

- É sim, mas eu aindo sinto falta da minha mãe, né...

- Imaginei.

- Tenho que ir Sango - Sorri - Até amanhã.

- Até!

**oOo**

Lar, doce lar! Agora entendo essa frase! O meu dia foi bem... Peculiar! Se alguém está achando que foi perfeitamente normal, estão bem enganados, pois _pra mim _foi para lá de peculiar! Por que? Porque, bem vejamos a lista, teve uma aluna nova, ela quis ficar comigo! Céus, normalmente eu sou _a _excluida na minha sala! Bom enfim, continuando, o Inu-chan estava gentil, fez tudo que eu quis, fez cócegas em mim em publico! O que aconteceu com as pessoas dessa cidade?

Mas sabe, eu gostei! Gostei de não ficar sozinha, gostei de ter uma... amiga? É, agora eu tenho uma amiga. Gostei do Inu ser gentil, de não se importar com a opinião alheia por uma brincadeira tão infantil quanto a nossa. Simplesmente, gostando!

Tomei um banho, já disse como amo meu chuveiro, e para isso não se tornar _muito _repetitivo eu não vou falar de novo, sai rápidamente do banho e coloquei um vestido leve preto e uma sandália rasteirinha azul. Fui no jardim sentando de baixo da frondosa Sakura que tem aqui. Eu amo essa árvore. Segundo a tia Izayoi ela e a mamãe plantaram quando era novas. E eu, meus tios, e meus primos, marcamos no tronco "Inu + K-chan + Sesshy Amores de Izayoi e Touga". Eu gostei tanto desse dia, foi quase um ano depois de eu chegar aqui.

- Oi, K-chan! - Tomei um susto. Maldita mania Inuyasha! Credo, o que diabos tem de tão interessante em me assustar! Affz, mas a culpa é minha também, ninguém mandou eu esquecer que ele vive deitado nos galhos dessa árvore.

- Oi Inu-chan - Falei, acho que fiz uma careta, por que ele me olhou meio confuso. É que eu me lembrei da tal da Kikyou chamando o inu pelo apelido que EU e a TIA IZAYOI colocamos! Na verdade fui eu mas a tia Iza adorou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nada demais, vim olhar a tarde, além do mais você sabe como eu amo essa árvore! - Sorri

- É eu sei sim. - Ele me abraçou pela cintura, senti meu rosto aquecer, maldição inuyasha o que está fazendo! E sabe o pior? Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que falar, dizer, ou de como me livrar dele!

Ah, quer saber? Vamos aproveitar.

**oOo**

PI PI PI

Sono. Tudo que eu sinto se resume a isso. O mais puro e lípido sono! Enfim, eu tenho que levantar, de repente um estalo na minha cabeça fez com que meu humor melhorasse drasticamente! É _hoje_! Ai que felicidade...

Tomei banho, coloquei uma roupa simples, mas que eu amo! Uma saia de prega colegial preta e uma blusa de mangas curtas vermelhas com detalhes em prateado, além de uma rasteirinha também preta.

Tomei um café da manhã reforçado, mas não vi o Inu. Onde diabos você se meteu _hoje _Inuyasha! Bom, acabei indo de carro mesmo.

Sorri quando vi Sango vir para perto de mim ao me ver. Você realmente quer ser minha amiga, não é louca? Não posso deixar de sorrir também. Afinal, pode ser louca, mas é uma louca que conseguiu ser minha amiga.

- Bom dia Kagome!

- Bom não, ótimo dia! - Afinal, hoje não é um dia comum!

- Que felicidade! Chega a ser tocante - Dei uma risada baixa. Diabos, eu realmente preciso achar o Inuyasha.

- Sango, olha só, eu vou procurar o Inuyasha... Preciso falar com ele.

- Tudo bem eu vou ficar com meu namorado enquanto isso. - Ela sorriu, e, céus, quem é o namorado dela?

- E quem você namora? Nem sabia dessa... - Não contive a curiosidade.

- Ah, não sei se você conhece o Miroku. - É agora que eu caio para trás, o Miroku, é o mesmo Miroku que eu conheço!

- Quem, o Hentai! Ele é amigo do Inuyasha, é claro que eu conheço!

- Pultz como foi que eu não me toquei antes! - Ela beteu na testa, de uma forma esteriotipada - claramente exagerada - de quem se lembra de alguma coisa. Cômicamente. - nem me lembrei do '_detalhe_' que ele é amigo do seu primo! - Não pude deixar de rir.

- Bom tô indo, até a aula. - Mandei um beijinho e saí correndo sem esperar resposta **(1)**

**oOo**

Affz, eu já rodei o colégio inteiro e não achei o Inu! Ah, espera, lembrei de um lugar que eu ainda não fui!

Ai meu Deus, só o Inuyasha para vim para cá mesmo, o lugar complicado de chegar! Também né, na parte de trás do colégio... Além de ter que passar pelo colégio inteirinho ainda tem essa mini cerca que separa, isso aqui é pior que um bosque de tão fechado! Mas vale a pena, lá atrás tem um tipo de elevaçaum que tem uma vista muito bonita, dá para ver o colégio, o 'mini-bosque' um pouco por cima. Enfim, como eu disse vale a pena. Ai ai, eu estou realmente ficando cansada, acho que o Inuyasha tem razão e eu tô ficando gorda.

Cheguei! Finalmente né!

Subi a elevação, encontrando o Inuyasha e a Kikyou se beijando, debaixo de uma sakura, _minha maldita árvore favorita_... Acho que eles não me perceberam.

Vou sair daqui antes que me notem sabe, não quero atrapalhar o _calsalzinho. _Belo presente de Aniversário Inuyasha!

**Continua --S2-- **

**(1) **- Nanda, reconhece isso? Alguém já fez isso com vc? X Alguém tipo... EU hehehe

Hello Peoplee! Fikei taum feliz com as reviews! o Thanks a Lot

Mas enfim, essas notas naum saum p flar soh sobre as reviews certo!

Esse cap... Nada a declarar! X Não ficou como eu esperava... Mas foi simplesmente brotando, naum deve ter ficado mto bom né? Mas td bm

Ainda assim eu amei escreve-lo ( desde quando Jéssica Schmied Labanca Novaes naum gosta de escrever alguma coisa! . )

Okk Agora vamos as reviews pq eu nm tenho muito o q dizer sobre esse cap.

**Natsumi Takashi ** Que bom que vc gostou! Eu amoooo suas fics, vc screve mtoo beim, quem sabe algum dia eu naum chego a screver que nem vc neh! . Eu ainda chego lá!

Inu: Mas eu sei o quanto ela me xinga nos pensamentos, se bem que a K-chan naum pensaria isso! É essa baka que faz isso!

Eu: Se eu fosse vc eu tomaria cuidado com a boca, eu ainda naum escrevi o próximo capítulo!

Inu: Como assim?

Eu: Assim ó! - Jessy sorri maldosamente e começa a escrever " Depois de ver o beijo daqueles dois, sabe eu vou é dar uma chance para o Kouga e..."

Inu: PARAA! Eu fico quietinho ó.o - abaixando a cabeça

Eu: Bom menino. - Sorrindo divertida pelo olhar assassino que recebeu.

Bem, Kisses Natsumi-chan (posso t chamar assim? O.o' ).

**Algum Ser ** Oii! Q bom q vc gostou! É horrível ficar de castigo neh? Tb detesto! Tomara q vc lembre

Inu: Pra que? Pra continuar lendo as besteiras que vc escreve?

Eu: Fica kietinho, fica Inu-chan. - Olhar ameaçador.

Inu: Feh, não me chame assim!

Eu: Por que, soh a K-chan pode? - Sorriso travesso.

Inu: Eh! Naum ker dizer... - Pôs a mão sobre a boca, fazendo o sorriso de jessy aumentar.

Thanks por comentar Kisses --S2-- 

**Carol ** Hello! Tah todo mundo gostando da fic é? Q bom . Pod ficar tranqüila vc naum foi grossa não! Tb detesto quando demoram para atualizar as fics!

Inu: Claro, vc eh tão rápida! Principalmente com flores de primavera! ¬¬

Eu: Não precisa jogar na cara né Inu! ;;

Inu: humpth! Baka.

Eu: Senta u.ú - CATAPOW

Inu: Hei, vc naum eh a Kagome como eu caí?

Eu: Eu sou a dona da história meu beim X

Espero que continue lendo! Bjinhus

**Nana-PaesLeme ** Oixx! Q bom q gostou! Ficou curiosa foi? Hehehehe tomara que goste do segundo capítulo também!

Inu: Por que gostaria?

Eu: Ninguém de perguntou nada!

Inu: Kiko?

Eu: Casou com a Kika, teve três Kikinhos, e foi de kikomóvel para a kikolândia morar em uma kikomansão!

Inu: O.O

Brigada por ler e comentar Bjus e bye bye!

**Bellynha ** Oiê! Eu e o Inu nakela praia tb ia ser ótimo! Sonho de consumo de metade do X Soh naum deixa o Gui ler isso naum, c naum... ;

Inu: Que Gui?

Eu: Meu namorado oras

Inu: Por isso vc me devolveu para a K-chan? O.o

Eu: Exatamente P

Kissus and Kissus e Ja ne!

**Katty-chan ** Hi! Que boum q vc tb gostou Tah taum foda assim eh! X huahuahauah thanks.

Inu: Convencidaaaaa!

Eu: Eu? Convencida! Maginaaaa...

Inu: É claro que é...

Eu: Convencida não meu beim, realista X Zoa!

Thanks for all! Xauzzz!

**Jaque-chan ** Oii! Q bom q gostou... Kawaii? Talvez neh Concordo com a parte no Kiky - Nojo - Vaca

Inu: Não fala mal da _minha _Kikyou!

Eu: Deixo seu castigo com a K-chan n.n' - Olhando a Kagome quase pegando fogo na porta.

Kag: INUYASHAAAA! Ò.o

Inu: Ooops n.n'

**MaryHimura ** Hello! Seu msn naum apareceu aki / ( droga de PC ¬¬ ) mas eu keria t add, entaum c kiser o meu eh o/

Eu: Inu, naum vai comentar nada? O.o

Sango: Não é isso naum, eh que ele está lá fora sendo 'sentado' pela Kagome! "

Eu: Oh, eu quase me arrependo de naum estar lá para ver X

**Yumi Takashi ** Oiê! Q bom q gostou. E aí, demorei mto? Gostou? Enfim... Deixe outra review! o/o/ rsrsrs

Inu: aiii - Todo sujo de terra

Eu: Bem feito Inuyasha, foi defender a Kikynojo!

Inu: JÁ DISSE PRA NAUM FALAR MAL DELA!

Kag: BAKAAAAA! - Arrasta Inuyasha pelo kimono para fora da sala, poucos minutos depois pode-se ouvir "SENTA!SENTA!SENTA! (...)"

Eu: É muito idiota msm "

Kisses

Beim gente, amaram? Odiaram? Gostaram? Detestaram? Alguma sugestão? Crítica?

O conhecido botãozinho roxo está ao dispor de vcs!

Kisses --S2-- 

Jessy


	3. Hips don't lie

Simplesmente amor... Cap 3

Hips don't lie

" Subi a elevação, encontrando o Inuyasha e a Kikyou se beijando, debaixo de uma sakura, _minha maldita árvore favorita_... Acho que eles não me perceberam.

Vou sair daqui antes que me notem sabe, não quero atrapalhar o _calsalzinho. _Belo presente de Aniversário Inuyasha!"

**Oh I know I am on tonight **

**my hips don't lie **

**And I am starting to feel it's right **

**All the attraction, the tension **

**Don't you see baby, this is perfection **

**Shakira, Shakira **

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving **

**Half animal, half man **

**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing **

**But you seem to have a plan **

**My will and self restraint **

**Have come to fail now, fail now **

**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know **

**That's a bit too hard to explain **

**Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día **

**Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle**

Vamos esclarecer as coisas, são 10:30 e eu nem dei as caras naquela aula maldita. Eu estou na praia, sim _naquela _praia... Estou aqui dês de que saí de la e entrei no carro. Na verdade eu não sabia mesmo para onde estava indo, mas acho que vir pra cá foi a melhor idéia!

Eu estou sentada na areia olhando o mar a horas, está tão bonita, meu celular está alguns metros de mim, depois de tanto tocar e o taquei lá.

Acho que eu não estava pensando direito não é? Afinal, se ele beija ou não qualquer pessoa o problema é dele, mas não sei... Ver eles lá, doeu, ah e como doeu.

Afinal o que está acontecendo comigo? Deixa aquele idiota, prepotente largado lá com aquela... Aff... Enfim. Está na hora de ir embora, deixa eu ver... Oh, meu celular está aqui.

" 24 chamadas não atendidas "

A Sango ligou, o Inuyasha também... E, o Iuzuke? Meu Deus, quanto tempo essa pessoa nem dá sinal de vida, o que será que ele quer?

Eu vou ligar de volta, depois eu falo com a Sango também, e o inuyasha que se foda!

- Alô?

- Alô, quem é?

- Iuzuke? Tudo bem é a Kagome, você me ligou né?

- Ah, oi Kagome! Liguei sim, eu queria saber se você e o Inuyasha querem ir em uma festa comigo.

- Hm... Festa de quem?

- Sei lá, um amigo me deu 6 convites, um fica comigo os outros cinco vocês podem usar como quiserem...

- Hmm... Okay! Eu vou falar com o Inuyasha, mas já sei que ele vai querer ir! Você sabe disso também, ele ama uma festa mais que todo mundo que eu já tenha visto.

- Sim, eu sei. Bem era isso, já sabe quem vai chamar, só pra eu ter uma idéia.

- Olha, eu vou chamar uma amiga, o namorado dela, e o inuyasha provávelmente a namorada dele - Só Deus sabe como foi duro pra mim falar isso... Só eu de solteira ali, credo!

- Hm... Tá, e você, não vai chamar seu namorado?

- Se eu tivesse um eu até chamaria.

- Então, srta., quer vir comigo?

- Claro, bem que horas começa?

- 22:30 lá, tá bom?

- Claro, agora eu tenho que ir, beijos!

- Tá bom, tchau, beijos.

Bom, pelo menos numa festa eu vou poder dançar, beber e esquecer meus problemas, pelo menos por enquanto.

Peguei o carro, e voltei para casa.

**oOo**

Bom, já falei com o Inuyasha, e como eu disse ele vai, e como eu disse também vai levar aquele nojo de pessoa. Sabe, eu sei que isso é inexplicável, e que também é imaturo e não sei mais o que... Mas ele vai ver, que se ela pode, eu posso três vezes mais!

Eu acabei de tomar banho, agora eu tenho que pensar na minha roupa, que não vai ser uma roupa qualquer.

Hm... Pensa... Pensa... Já sei!

Isso vai ser perfeito!

**oOo**

Sabe quando você entra em um lugar e simplesmente _todos _os olhares estão sobre você, não é uma sensação maravilhosa? Bom, para mim foi!

Principalmente quando eu vi um olhar diferente vindo de um hanyou idiota.

Agora eu conto como eu estou, uma saia de tecido leve que ao mínimo movimento se balança toda, que tem ao todo um palmo aberto e meio de comprimento, preta. Uma blusa que bate dois dedos acima do umbigo lilás,de frente única de alças super finas que se cruzam atrás do pescoço e vão se cruzando pelas minhas costas. Uma sandália preta, da prada, de salto alto agulha, que prende no tornozelo. Um bracelete de prata preso quatro dedos abaixo do ombro, argolas, também de pratas, enormes pendendo da minha orelha, e meu piercing de estrela no umbigo completamente amostra pela blusa curta, que aliáis, também é de prata.

A maquiagem estava apenas de acordo com a roupa, os olhos contornádos por um lápis que eu fiz questão de aplicar bem forte, um rímel que mais delineia do que alonga os cílios, uma sombra azul metálico e um batom numa tonalidade marrom.

Agora, meus cabelos estão presos em um coque que eu prendi bem forte, afinal pretendo dançar, mas quero ele no lugar, os poucos fios que estão caindo do coque, estão levemente encaracolados, e a franja está de lado.

Bom, foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer!

A Sango também estava muito bonita, mas não era ela que me interessava, e sim uma pessoa chamada Kikyou, sim, a pessoa cujo eu fiz de tudo para estar, pelo menos, três vezes mais bonita. Sabe ela tá realmente bonita, mas dessa vez, eu me garanto. Afinal não vai ser um vestido de couro tomara que caia vinho, uma bota preta, e um batom vermelho que vão me ganhar, certo?

Agora, vamos partir, por que para variar, eu acabei atrasando todo mundo!

Ah, sim, o Inuyasha, está simplesmente deslumbrante!

**oOo**

Quando chegamos ao endereço da tal festa, que ia ser em uma casa, nós vimos, que não era uma casa, era um casarão imenso, a música estava alta, e era tudo que se podia ouvir, afinal até nossos pensamentos estavam soando baixo!

O iuzuke estava na porta olhando entediado para o relógio, provávelmente esperando a gente.

A partir de agora é tudo diversão!

- Oii! Iuzuke, quanto tempo. - Assim que Iuzuke nos viu sorriu, principalmente quando viu o tamanho da minha saia, eu quase encabulei, mas no final, a intenção era exatamente essa! Ele me abraçou.

- Kagome, a quanto tempo... Está mais bonita do que da ultima vez, e olha que eu achava que isso era impossível! - Me deu vontade de rir, não dele, o elogio foi gentil e tal, mas sabe o Inuyasha sempre foi "possessivo" com a priminha dele aqui, e eu sei como ele fica depois de cantadas como essa, e isso quando eu estou com roupas normais, ainda mais agora, aah garota...

- Oi - falou sango, ao lado de Miroku - Prazer, obrigada pelos convites, eu sou a Sango. - Eles se apresentaram, todo mundo se deu oi, aquele besteirol de sempre e tal, aí nós finalmente entramos.

A festa estava bombando, tinha mesmo muita gente e tocava uma música, agitada, dançante, só que não sei qual o nome... Mas sei que me bateu uma vontade pulsante de dançar, como a muito tempo eu não fazia. Mas acho que não contei essa parte a vocês, eu, Kagome Higurashi já fui a garota mais popular daquela escola. Juro!

Eu sempre ia a festas, eu sempre era convidada a tudo e vivia cercada de mil e uma pessoas. Mas sabe, eu já não agüentava mais aquilo! Não que tenha ficado melhor, mas eu viva cercada de pessoas falsas que só queriam status! Até que um dia eu não agüentei, e briguei feio com a Capitã das líderes de torcida, e mesmo eu sendo totalmente bajulada, nada vence _todo _time das líderes de torcida quando elas resolvem acabar com a vida social de alguém!

Claro, que como todo mundo eu tive uma parte lastimável da vida, essa foi a minha né.

- Gente - todo mundo olhou para mim - eu quero dançar! - Eu vi que Iuzuke abriu a boca, mas Sango foi mais rápida, e de verdade eu quis agradecê-la! Não queria mesmo dançar com ele, não agora.

Fomos para o meio da multidão que dançava alegre, ai como isso soou tosco o.o

Outra música começou, quente, uma música provávelmente latina.

La tortura, da Shakira.

**Shakira: **

**No pido que todos los días sean de sol **

**No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta **

**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón **

**Si lloras con dos ojos secos **

**Y hablando de ella **

Olhei para Sango e como se tivessemos combinado, nossas cinturas moviam, como se independente do corpo em rítmos fortes e marcados

Movi minhas pernas rápido, dando um giro, e ficamos próximas, requebrando rápido, junto com a música, descendo levemente, movendo os ombros levemente, em uma dança sensual.

Okay, todos estavamo olhando pra gente, tenho que adimitir que fiquei impressionada, a Sango dança _muito! _Muito mesmo!

**Ay amor me duele tanto **

**Alejandro Sanz: Me duele tanto **

**Shakira: Que te fueras sin decir a donde **

**Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte **

**Coro: Alejandro Sanz: Yo se que no he sido un santo **

**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor **

**Shakira: No solo de pan vive el hombre **

**Y no de excusas vivo yo. **

**Alejandro Sanz: Solo de errores se aprende **

**Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón **

**Shakira: Mejor te guardas todo eso **

**A otro perro con ese hueso**

**Y nos decimos adiós **

**No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal **

**No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras **

**No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal **

**Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas **

**Alejandro Sanz: Ay amor me duele tanto **

**Me duele tanto **

**Que no creas más en mis promesas **

**Shakira: Ay amor **

**Alejandro Sanz: Es una tortura **

**Shakira: Perderte **

**Coro: Alejandro Sanz: Yo se que no he sido un santo **

**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor **

**Shakira: No solo de pan vive el hombre **

**Y no de excusas vivo yo. **

**Alejandro Sanz: Solo de errores se aprende **

**Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón **

**Shakira: Mejor te guardas todo eso**

**A otro perro con ese hueso **

**Y nos decimos adiós **

**Alejandro Sanz: No te bajes, no te bajes **

**Oye negrita mira, no te rajes **

**De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor **

**Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor **

**Oye mi negra no me castigues más **

**Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz **

**Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido **

**Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido **

**Coro: Alejandro Sanz: Yo se que no he sido un santo **

**Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón **

**Shakira: No solo de pan vive el hombre **

**Y no de excusas vivo yo. **

**Alejandro Sanz: Solo de errores se aprende **

**Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón **

**Shakira: Ay ay ay, Ay ay ay, Ay, **

**todo lo que he hecho por ti **

**Fue una tortura perderte **

**Me duele tanto que sea asi **

**Sigue llorando perdón **

**Yo... yo no voy A llorar hoy por ti**

Assim seguiu, e a gente dançando, ai ai... Mas foi muito bom!

Voltamos para mesa, com os garotos nos aplaudindo e a Kikyou com cara de mosca morta pasma.

- Sango-chan, eu não sabia que você dançava assim... - Sorriu para namorada - nem você, Kagome, arrasaram!

- O Miroku está certo, vocês mandaram muito bem! - O inu concordou, eu sorri meio sem graça - Mas esse cinto que você está usando Kagome, foi o que mais chamou a atenção dos homens daqui! - hahahaha ele emburrou, que meigo!

- Ai Inuyasha, não exagera vai! - Sentei entre o Iuzuke e a Sango, e a Kikyou, como sempre entrou muda e saiu calada!

**oOo**

Três horas mais tarde, depois de muita smirnoff ice, muita pinga e outras coisinhas, eu já dancei várias outras músicas, já fui assediada, quase extuprada, já vi um cara levar um soco em cada olho - um dado pelo Inu e o outro pelo Iuzuke -, já vi a Kikyou reclamando com o Inu que ele largou ela sozinha pra dar um soco em um cara que o Iuzuke podia cuidar sozinho, já ouvi ele dizendo que eu era prima dele e não deixaria nada acontecer comigo - o que foi bem legal aliáis, já vi varios gostosos piscarem pra mim, já vi a Sango - depois de uma piada rídicula ( meio que pejorativa sobre nós duas ) - colocar um pé na frente do dela, já vi kikyou notar e passar por cima sem cair, também vi logo depois ela continuar andando e olhar para a sango com cara de superior, e por fim, como olhava para sango, já vi Kikyou não ver o _meu _pé e cair de cara no chão.

E é disso que eu, Sango-chan, Miroku e Iuzuke estamos rindo até agora, enquanto o Inuyasha foi deixar a vaquinha em casa depois do escândalo que ela fez e depois da minha desculpa esfarrapada, e ele disse que daqui a pouco volta.

Ai ai.. Só essa cena, já fez a noite do meu aniversário valer a pena!

**oOo**

Ai-meu-deus! No que eu fui me meter!

Certo, alguém me diz como eu me livro de um bêbado tarado que tem 5x o meu tamanho? Eu já disse até que tinha aids, mas ele não ligou!

Socorroo! Ahhh! Cara, eu odeio chorar, esse idiota está me fazendo borrar minha maquiagem, e meu cabelo já está um estrupício... Eu vou matá-lo!

Se bem que eu acho que se tivesse capacidade para isso eu já tinha saído daqui e espancado-o.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Socorrooooo! Me soltaaa! Você tem noção do quão nogento está agüentar o seu bafo daqui de baixo?

- Cala a boca, ic, estúpida...

- Hey... Solta ela idiota! - Eu ouvi uma terceira voz, só que eu estou com muito medo para saber quem é!

- E quem me obriga a isso? - Disse desviando o olhar para o meu "héroi" desconhecido!

- Se você pede... - Eu vi o cara levar um soco e ser atirado contra a parede, ficando inconciente.

- Você está bem K-chan? - Aí que eu me toquei quem era, sorri.

- Claro, obrigada Iuzuke. - Eu estava me levantando quando ele me beijou. Mas tipo, eu n-ã-o quero beijar _ele_, sério mesmo!

- hmm.. - Estava tentando empurrá-lo, mas não dava, cara dá pra entender a minha sorte? Eu me livro de um tarado, pra topar com outro! Finalmente consegui me desvenciliar da boca dele - Cara, sério, me solta!

- Ka, você tá assustada por aquele cara, mas eu sei que você quer isso tanto ou mais que eu!

- Claro que ela não quer babaca. - Oops, Deja Vú! Só que dessa vez, eu sei de quem é a voz.

- Inuyasha, não se mete, por que não vai ficar com a sua namorada idiota e me deixa aqui com a K-chan?

- Inuyasha... - eu sussurrei, uau, isso tá tão clichê, mas de verdade, EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!

Eu sei que no momento seguinte eles tavam caindo na porrada, mas o bom mesmo foi o final, o Iuzuke, caiu e bateu a cabeça na quina da mesa, começou a sangrar, e o Inu depois de ter dado o último soco desmaiou perto de mim! ¬¬

Conclusão, dois idiotas desmaiados do meu lado e eu ali, assustada depois de quase ter sido estuprada DUAS vezes, eu olhei para o Inu, e fiquei preocupada, ele tava meio pálido e com um pouquinho de sangue na boca.

- Inuyasha, você faz cada besteira!

Engatinhei até ele, e pus a cabeça dele no meu colo... Meu coração acelerou. Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo...

- Será que...

Será que eu estou _apaixonada _pelo meu primo? Tipo, IN LOVE?

Eu abaixei meu rosto, fiquei olhando a face bonita que ele tem... Talvez... Ele é tão... Quando dei por mim, meus lábios já estavam roçando nos dele e...

NÃO!

**oOo**

Sabe, eu já estou em casa.

Flash back

Levantei depressa, só me liguei quando a cabeça do coitado do Inu bateu no chão, corri para chamar o Miroku e a Sango que me ajudaram a colocar o Inuyasha no carro e vir para casa, já em casa, na minha cama, dormindo, ele já acordou, tomou um analgésico e dormiu.

E eu sentei na cadeira, fiquei olhando o nada... Apenas pensando

Flash back END

Ai, agora eu quero chorar, mas eu sei que eu não posso, se eu chorar ele acorda, e vai ficar me enchendo de perguntas.

Eu não posso ficar aqui, não posso!

Peguei o carro e saí dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu vou a praia, passei minha tarde lá, vou passar a manhã também.

Pronto, cheguei... Agora, deitada nessa areia macia, eu posso chorar por tudo.

' sentei, continuei chorando, até que senti alguma coisa quente sobre a minha cintura.

Olhei para o lado, o Inuyasha estava lá, sorrindo para mim, doce, gentil.

- Não chora K-chan, nada merece que seu rosto se molhe com lágrimas de tristeza. - Ele me abraçou, tão quentinho, tão meigo. Ai, é tudo o que eu mais quero, por que... eu realmente acho que amo você, Inu. - Não quero ver a minha pequena chorando.

- E como quer que eu fique?

- Sorrindo... Comigo! - Ele me fez encará-lo, aqueles olhos dourados tão mágicos. - Porque eu amo você - Sussurrou, aquilo me chocou. Me chocou mesmo. E no momento que os lábios dele tocaram os meus, eu senti que nada mais importava, eu não queria mais saber da Kikyou ou do mundo, só daquela sensação explêndida!

- Eu também amo você... - Sorri ofegante. - Meu Inu-kun!

Ele me olhou de uma maneira nova, uma maneira que me fez querer gritar de alegria, que me aqueceu avassaladoramente, como ele podia ter esse efeito sobre mim? Isso devia ser proíbido, acho que se ele me pedisse para me suicidar e me olhasse desse jeito, eu me afogava no mar por livre e espontânea vontade!

As mãos corriam as minhas costas, arrepiando cada pelo do meu corpo, tudo aquilo era recente demais pra eu assimilar!

Os lábios sobre os meus, a mão grande deslizando para debaixo da minha saia, o gemido que eu deixei escapar, sem querer.

Quando finalmente os corpos se tocaram, pele com pele, eu não podia deixar de sorrir, de me deliciar com cada toque.

Quando eu finalmente o senti em mim, foi como se eu visse fogos de artifícil explodindo, tudo era colorido e perfeito. Um prazer que eu jamais sonhei sentir... E me senti amada, e querida.

Cheguei ao êxtase, que realmente mereceu o nome que tem, pois foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em toda a vida!

Eu o abracei.

- Te amo Inuyasha!

- Eu também K-chan, e nunca ouse duvidar disso... '

- AHHH! - Eu... Acordei? TUDO FOI SÓ UM SONHO?

Eu devia saber né... Estúpida, mil vezes estúpida!

**Continua -- S2--**

Hmm... se escondendo atrás de um muro, ouvindo vaias, tomates voadores, balas de basuca e cuspe batendo contra o muro

Err... Oi? ''''

Uaauu... Vocês pensaram que eu tinha morrido né? Eu tive vários problemas, mas realmente, foi erro meu ter demorado tanto... Ainda mais vim pra cá com isso, eu não consegui escrever muita coisa (nem coisa que prestasse ) mas pelo menos eu to atualizando e eu vou tentar demorar menos sério.. Eu lamento meeesmoo... depois eu respondo as reviews, de verdade, por que agora não dá okay?

Obrigada, quem ler, se alguém ler...

E se commentarem então agradeço MUUUUITO P

BjooooZ


End file.
